I Will Be Waiting
by Lady Monozuki
Summary: Fuji/Ryoma one-shot: He promised to wait, but it was getting harder as the days passed by.


**Disclaimer: I do not own Prince of Tennis**

Lady Monozuki: I hope you enjoy! Also, happy holidays!

_I Will Be Waiting_

He was always one to keep his promises. Even though he was always known for going on his whims and causing trouble, he was a faithful person to his word. So when his boyfriend of four years said that he would be gone for two years, it was calculated that he would not be faithful. He understood that his boyfriend had not wanted to leave Japan. In fact, it seemed as though this was more against his will than anything.

"_Ne Syuusuke, will you be waiting for me when I return?"_

_He smiled. "Of course, Ryoma," he said. "I will be waiting for you until the end of time."_

It was not easy to hold out. Several times he had been asked out by various people, several came from his junior high days and he had not expected them to confess their feelings. While he was flattered that they all liked him, he held onto the promise that he made to Ryoma. He was not one to go back on his word, despite what people thought of him. Today was the day his boyfriend was to return. However, he had no idea when the flight was supposed to get in and was told not to pick him up.

The last conversation that he had with his boyfriend was a month ago, aside from a few various emails that informed him of something that came up. He was sitting at his computer desk and checking his email when a new one popped up. It was from Ryoma saying that he wouldn't be home for another month. He frowned. This was something that he certainly had not expected. He had waited so long to see the tennis prodigy again. He longed to hold Ryoma close to him again and breathe in the scent that calmed him.

After staring at the email for a few moments, he logged off and shut down the computer. He had waited this long, hadn't he? Why did he have to wait even more? The phone rang and he glanced at the caller identification. It was Atobe. He knew that the super-rich diva had been pinning after him since their high school days. He had been surprised that someone like Atobe would even be drawn to him. He knew that by answering the phone, the diva would ask him out on a date and that he would not take "no" for an answer.

Which is the exact reason why he did not take the calls, but this time…this time it was different. He was frustrated. How long did he have to wait for Ryoma to return home? Would another month pass before he get another email saying that this time it was extended for half a year? Without knowing what he was thinking, he answered the phone.

"Atobe," he greeted. "What do you want?"

"You know what I want," the diva said as seductively as he could. "I demand that you go on a date with me."

"Fine," he said.

There was the sound of something falling. He had to wonder if it was the phone or the diva himself. Whichever it was, it seemed as though Atobe had grown used to being rejected and therefore had not expected the answer.

"You and the brat finally broke up?"

He decided not to comment so he changed the subject. "What time and where's the place?"

"Six-thirty and I will come to pick you up."

The phone clicked, ending their conversation. He glanced at the clock; it was five-thirty now. He decided to go look in his closet for something decent to wear. Knowing Atobe, it would be at a high-class restaurant.

The time was drawing closer for his date. He was finishing getting ready. All of this time, he could not help as though he was making a mistake. He had tried to convince himself that he wasn't betraying Ryoma. After all, they could hardly count as together since they had not seen each other for two years. All of this was in vain however, and his guilt was increasing with every moment that it was drawing near to six-thirty. His promise to Ryoma kept playing over again in his mind. He told his boyfriend that he would wait. Yet now he was going back on his promise.

The doorbell rang. He knew who it was and went over to open the door. Atobe greeted him, though the pleasantries didn't last long.

"Is that what you're going to wear to dinner?"

He did not see what was wrong with his outfit. After all, it was the most formal looking ensemble that he had in his closet. He opened his eyes slightly to stare at the diva. Of course, he doubted that it would meet Atobe's tastes, but he did not care.

"Is there a problem with my outfit?" he asked in a sickly sweet voice that he tended to reserve for people that he was going to unleash his sadistic side on, it would be wise for Atobe to drop the subject.

"Nothing, are you ready to go?"

He should have said no, but he didn't. Instead, he found himself in front of the most expensive restaurant that Tokyo could boast. He had expected to be treated luxuriously, but this was something that he did not expect. Syuusuke twitched at the sight of the building, but said nothing to his companion, who was busy talking to someone in French. At that moment, the memoires that he had with Ryoma came flooding back and his promise to wait for the person echoed one last time in his mind.

"Are you coming?"

He took a step forward, but hesitated. What was doing here? Why had he accepted in the first place? Was it because he was frustrated at not being able to see Ryoma? If so, that wasn't fair to the diva. Then again, it was mean of Ryoma to ask him to wait for another month after being apart for so long. He had made a promise and at this rate, he was going to prove to everyone else who he was close with right. The diva stared at him.

"Well?"

"I'm sorry Atobe, but I can't go on this date. I promised Ryoma that I would wait for him. Gomen," he said.

Without giving the diva a chance to reply, he walked off. He did not know where he was heading until he realized that he was heading to the spot where he had asked Ryoma to be his boyfriend, it was the spot that they had first kissed, and it was the spot that they went to every anniversary. He smiled and walked over to the tree. It overlooked the water and was secluded. It dawned on him that this would be their sixth year as a couple. Even though they had been apart for two of those years, there was so many memories that he had with the tennis prodigy that he would never want to tarnish with cheating.

_How could you have forgotten, Syuusuke?_

He leaned against the tree and stared at the water for several minutes. Every moment that they had spent there came back to his thoughts. It didn't seem like a long time, but they had several memories, both good and bad. To think that he was going to ruin it all for something that he was not committed to.

_I will wait for you forever, Ryoma._

"I thought you might be here," an amused voice said from behind him.

He turned around to see Ryoma standing in front of him. He thought he was dreaming and was about to pinch himself when his boyfriend walked the few feet left between them and kissed him passionately on the lips. After a few moments, they broke apart for air.

"You waited for me, arigatou." His boyfriend pulled him in for an embrace, something uncharacteristic, but not unwelcomed.

"I will always wait because I love you. Welcome home, Ryoma." he whispered before pulling Ryoma in for another kiss.

~End~


End file.
